1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clinical thermometer for women that provides accurate measurement of a woman's basal body temperature and also produces data relating to birth control based on the measured basal body temperature.
2. Prior Art Statement
There are several clinical thermometer heretofore known which are especially adapted for women's use for measuring the basal body temperature for a certain required period and to calculate ovulation day based on the data relating to the measured basal body temperature and to indicate conceivable term being several days before and after the ovulation day.
The known women's clinical thermometer is a type to memorize the basal body temperature measured for a predetermined period, and to indicate the basal body temperature for each day unit on a display provided in the thermometer. However, it has a disadvantage in that a gynaecologist may take a little bit longer time to check the each day unit basal body temperature successively and to advise the patient accurately for birth control condition and that is difficult to exactly judge a changing date between the high temperature term and low temperature term and the ovulation day.
There are other known devices. But then operating principle or temperature detecting algorithm for the measurement of basal body temperature is rather simple. For instance, the thermometer is arranged just to memorize measured temperature immediately after a certain time lapse from the starting of the measurement of the body temperature and to take this value as the basal body temperature. Further known devices use the algorithm of an ordinary electronic thermometer, in which a search rate temperature is previously determined from the temperature increasing curve and such a temperature is judged as the basal body temperature. Accordingly, the conventional women's clinical thermometer has a big disadvantage in that the measured basal body temperature itself is not accurate.
The present applicant has filed Japanese patent applications in this respect as follows.
(1) Feb. 6, 1989 Application No. 26976/89 PA0 (2) Mar. 27, 1989 Application No. 74702/89 PA0 (3) May 22, 1989 Application No. 128484/89 PA0 (4) Jul. 24, 1989 Application No. 191,201/89
Woman's thermometer with memory functions. PA1 Woman's thermometer with function of calculating area of corpus luteum. PA1 Woman's thermometer with indicating function for birth control. PA1 Woman's thermometer.
Each of the above four applications relates to a thermometer for rather particular use.